Morning Wood Records
Morning Wood Records is an independent record label from the northern part of The Netherlands. It was founded in September 2013 by Jouke Rispens. The label mainly focuses on bands influenced by the Southern-Californian 90's punk rock, skatepunk and pop punk style. Current bands * 10 To Go (The Netherlands) * 69 Enfermos (Brazil) * 7Years (Italy) * Adrenalized (Spain) * At Both Ends (United States) * Bare Teeth (France) * Blowfuse (Spain) * Dearly Divided (United States) * Doghouse (Serbia) * Fast Response (Croatia) * Generation 84 (Belgium) * Hillview (United States) * Hoist The Colours (The Netherlands) * Höney (Italy) * Kill The President! (Spain) * Malvina (Brazil) * No End In Sight (Canada) * Omaha (Canada) * RunningLate (The Netherlands) * Setbacks (United States, South-Africa, Australia, United Kingdom) * Sick On Vacation (The Netherlands) * Sidewalk (The Netherlands) * Straightline (Germany) * Sun-0-Bathers (The Netherlands) * Symphony Of Distraction (United States) * Tear Them Down (Sweden) * The Liabilities (United Kingdom) * The Siknotes (United Kingdom) * Topsy Turvys (France) * Twenty2 (Canada) * Weak (Spain) Former bands * 95-C (France) - Disbanded * Castoff (United States) - Disbanded * Leftovers (Italy) - Disbanded Releases *MWR-001: Shit Hits The Fan - The First And Worst Record *MWR-002: Topsy Turvy's/Sidewalk - "Split 2013" *MWR-003: Omaha - "Fast Music For Slow People" (EP) *MWR-004: # *MWR-005: # *MWR-006: 10 To Go - "Back On Track" *MWR-007: 95-C - "Homeward Bound" *MWR-008: Sidewalk - "Back To The Start" (EP) *MWR-009: Hoist The Colours/ASBO Peepshow - "Having A Full English" *MWR-010: Blowfuse - "Couch" (EP) *MWR-011: Höney - "Honey" (EP) *MWR-012: RunningLate - "Spectators" (EP) * MWR-013: Shit Hits The Fan - "Unstuck In Time" (EP) * MWR-014: Straightline - "Final Redemption" * MWR-015: Dearly Divided - "Dearly Divided" * MWR-016: Omaha - "Touch 'Em All, Joe" (EP) * MWR-017: Doghouse - "Dysfunction" (EP) * MWR-018: The Siknotes - "Cruisin' For A Boozin'" (EP) * MWR-019: Kill The President - "Citizens" (EP) * MWR-020: Castoff - "Lines and Passages" (EP) * MWR-021: Adrenalized - "Docet Umbra" * MWR-022: Fast Response - "Welcome To Corruptia" * MWR-023: Fast Response - "Homeless By Choice" (EP) * MWR-024: Leftovers - "Dumber" (EP) * MWR-025: Leftovers - "This Time Tomorrow" (EP) * MWR-026: Sidewalk - "Full Throttle" * MWR-027: 69 Enfermos - "Beyond Borders" * MWR-028: Straightline - "No Way Out!" * MWR-029: Hans Roofthooft (F.O.D.) /Red Cloud (Generation 84) - "Split" (EP) * MWR-030: Castoff - "First Step To Recovery" * MWR-031: Aggravation - "Demo" (EP) * MWR-032: Tear Them Down - "Abide" (EP) * MWR-033: At Both Ends - "Wheel's Out The Window" * MWR-034: Sick On Vacation - "S.O.V." EP * MWR-035: Setbacks - "Oceans Apart" * MWR-036: Bare Teeth - "First The Town, Then The World" EP * MWR-037: Dearly Divided - "So Much For New Beginnings" * MWR-038: 7 Years - "Lifetime" * MWR-039: 69 Enfermos - "A Place To Call Home" * MWR-040: Doghouse - "Never Cry Wolf" * MWR-041: Sidewalk - "Here And Now" (EP) * MWR-042: Hoist The Colours / RunningLate - "Split" * MWR-043: Generation 84 - "Relentless" * MWR-044: No End In Sight - "From The Top Of My Lungs" * MWR-045: Hans Roofthooft (F.O.D.) / Matteo Caldari (7Years) - "Split" (EP) * MWR-046: Sun-0-Bathers - "Local Warming" EP * MWR-047: Hans Roofthooft (F.O.D.) /Red Cloud (Generation 84) - "Deux" * MWR-048: The Siknotes - "Welcome To The Party, Pal" * MWR-049: Twenty2 - "Nice Knowin' Ya" EP * MWR-050: Hillview - "The Law Of Averages" * MWR-051: Symphony Of Distraction / 69 Enfermos - "They Came From Faster Space!" * MWR-052: Blowfuse - "Daily Ritual" * MWR-053: Hans Roofthooft (F.O.D.) - "Skeletons" * MWR-054: Malvina - "Hybrid War" * MWR-055: Weak - "The Wheel" * MWR-056: Tear Them Down - ? * MWR-057: Setbacks - "DED.RECKONING." * MWR-058: Ten Foot Pole - ?